Antología: Evans & Black II
by Thaly Black
Summary: Dicen que cuanto más prohibido está algo, más inevitable se nos hace. Lily y Sirius deberían estar prohibidos. Pero, como siempre, se me hacen inevitables. 30 vicios
1. Ilusión

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, no, no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling, y yo los tomo prestados para divertirme y divertiros. No para lucrarme._

_Este fic contesta a una nueva tabla de la comunidad de livejournal, 30 vicios. Serán viñetas sobre Lily y Sirius, independientes entre si. Intentaré, como siempre, mantenerme en un canon. Y, os aviso de que puede haber cualquier tipo de advertencia. Como siempre._

_Ahora, APB Productions, os trae una nueva entrega, de Antología Evans & Black!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ilusión**

Se despierta, alerta, jadeando y sudando. Hace calor. Demasiado calor, incluso para los calzoncillos, y solo están en mayo.

Mira a su alrededor, en busca del intruso que lo alertó, pero su tarea se ve ofuscada por un cuerpo desnudo y caliente que cae sobre el suyo.

Una melena del color del fuego lo envuelve, al mismo tiempo que la piel, suave como la seda, y blanca como la nieve, se frota contra la suya.

Calientes.

No entiende qué cojones hace Lily en su cama, desnuda, encima de él, desnuda, y besándolo y desnuda-

Sus amigos están en ese cuarto. James Potter. Su hermano. Novio de Lily. Duerme en la cama de al lado.

La milésima de segundo después de que la lengua de Lily entra en su boda, mientras su mano se cierra en torno a toda su sangre acumulada, le basta para decidir que no le importa.

Porque es Lily. Es preciosa. Está buena y caliente. Y él también está caliente y… ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Se la está comiendo!

Sirius siente que se muere, y no de culpa, precisamente.

Se va a correr, lo presiente. Lo sabe. Lo nota.

Lily le sonríe, como si fuese un ángel bajado del cielo, directo a su cama, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

La nota, envolviéndolo, húmeda, y a penas se atreve a rozarla. Pero lo hace, la abraza. Acaricia esa piel, tan suave como la seda. Acelera. Cierra los ojos. Se contrae. La siente.

Se sienta en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Un sueño. Lily en su cama solo es un sueño.

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, intentando ahogar la culpabilidad.

Suelta una maldición entre dientes. Putos sueños húmedos. Se ha corrido en las sábanas (a su edad), y va a tener que cambiarlas.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Hola!!_

_A los nuevos, bienvenidos. A las veteranas que me acompañéis de la primera entrega, os diré, bienvenidas, again._

_Tuvimos un comienzo calentito, calentito, eh xD Pero bueno, espero que no todas sean en esta tónica. Habrá diferencias de tamaño (o.O) y todo eso…_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Intriga

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Yo no me lucro con ellos, a no ser que divertirse se considere suerte alguna de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a chukii, Jana Evans, Yasmini, Kry, Zory, lira21, nagini-verde, Juu, Sonia y Yan-Yae por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Y gracias a chukii, Jana Evans, Kry, Zory, Juu, Piofa y clau malfoy por los reviews en el último capítulo de la primera parte._

_Bueno. Este es el segundo drabble. Bastante larguito, la verdad. En esta parte, me da la sensación de que van a ser más largos que en la primera._

_Sin más dilacción, APB Productions os trae la segunda entrega de esta serie de viñetas!!_

_--------------------------------_

**Intriga**

Hay cosas que solo la novia del mejor amigo tiene derecho a preguntar. Sirius lo sabe. Lily también. Y se aprovecha de ello.

Están solos en la Sala Común, terminando una sarta de trabajos que parecen crecer. Remus sigue en la enfermería y Peter está haciéndole compañía. James está haciendo las pruebas para los puestos de cazadores, en el campo de Quidditch, y no necesitará a Sirius hasta tres horas después.

Sabe que nadie va a interrumpirlos. Ambos lo saben. Y por eso, Lily se aprovecha de sus dos ventajas. El saber que nadie va a interrumpirles, y el ser la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Sirius.-su nombre. Solo necesita pronunciarlo, y, aun sin saberlo, lo tiene ya con el cien por cien de su atención centrada en ella, aun que él siga mirando el pergamino, fingiendo no escucharla.

Porque Sirius sabe ser sensual, aun sin pretenderlo. Levanta la cabeza, y la mira a los ojos, porque ella está mirándolo fijamente. Se relame suavemente los labios, solo con la punta de la lengua, alza levemente una ceja, y ladea levemente la cabeza, lo justo para que su flequillo caiga sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto _más_ sensual. De forma totalmente inconsciente.

-Dime.

Lily se queda momentáneamente descolocada. Sabe que Sirius puede llegar a ser apabullante, sensual y subyugante, pero no lo ha sufrido nunca en carne propia. Hasta ahora.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-no lo mira cuando pregunta. Básicamente por dos motivos. Uno: sabe que si le mira a los ojos, es muy posible que se niegue, por muy novia de su mejor amigo que sea. Y dos: básicamente porque nunca se ha imaginado hablando con Sirius Black de esas cosas.

-Dispara-susurra el moreno. Y por el tono, la forma en que lo dice, y la mirada que le dedica, parece que, más bien, le está pidiendo que se lo folle contra la pared.

Y Lily siente como un ridículo calor se apelotona en su estómago. El tono de voz de Sirius logra encender hasta a la más fría. Y ella no es _tan_ fría.

-¿Quién te gusta?-suelta a bocajarro. No es plenamente consciente de que suena sensual, dominante y territorial. Aun que, claro está, esa no es su intención, _ni de coña._

Sirius vuelve a ladear la cabeza, y la mira fijamente, directo a los ojos. Lily decide sostenerle la mirada, como toda una Gryffindor, y, demostrarle, con su determinación, que quiere saberlo.

¿Por qué quiere saberlo? Bueno… es de buena persona preocuparse por la salud sexual y emocional de los amigos de su novio.

Sirius esboza una media sonrisa, que, a todas luces es sensual, y, que, se nota, está acostumbrada a encandilar a toda fémina que se le ponga delante.

Y sigue mirándola a los ojos. Casi insistente. Lily puede ver, en el fondo de esas profundidades grises, algo oscuro, _peligroso_… y siente que, ante la intensidad de la mirada de uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio, enrojece como una niña de cuarto ante un piropo.

-Una chica-responde con sencillez. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha hecho Lily para saber que le mola _alguien._ Lo que tiene muy claro es que _nadie_ va a saber nunca quien le gusta.

Lily suelta un bufido. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Es lo suficientemente normal como para presuponer que le gusta una chica. Pero por ella perfecto. Si a Sirius le gusta jugar, lo tiene muy claro. Van a jugar.

-¿Y quien es esa chica?-pregunta, en la misma actitud con la que él le ha contestado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir?

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

-Dame una razón por la que deba.

-Dame tú una por la que no debas.

Sirius se sienta, y esboza una sonrisa.

Lily no se rinde. Esa palabra (_rendirse, por Merlín, que feo_) no cabe en su diccionario.

-¿La conozco?-pregunta con suavidad.

-Puede…-replica Sirius vagamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo, intentarlo alisarlo.

-¿Si o no?

-Si… pesada…

-No me llames pesada-replica ella con sequedad.-No lo soy.-añade antes de volver a la carga nuevamente.-¿Quién es?

Sirius esboza una media sonrisa, que hace que la sensualidad que desprende normalmente se multiplique de modo exponencial.

-Adivínalo…

-Dame una pista.

-La conoces mejor de lo que tú misma esperas.-dice con misterio.-Y ahora, Evans, si me disculpas, voy a bajar a ver la selección de cazadores.-dice levantándose y acercándose al hueco del retrato.

¿Por qué (_en el nombre de Merlín_) tiene que caminar de esa manera tan sensual?

Lily se le adelanta y se cruza de brazos, entre él y el hueco del retrato.

-Ahora no me vas a dejar con la intriga-le dice con los ojos chispeando.

Sirius se acerca a su rostro. Casi tanto que Lily cree que la va a besar. Pero se limita a rozar su nariz con la de ella, logrando que el calor de su estómago, que, por cierto, sigue ahí, se revuelva.

-¿Qué te apuestas?-susurra contra sus labios, antes de esbozar una sonrisa y salir de la Sala Común.

---------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad. Supongo que no hará falta aclarar quién le mola a Sirius, pero, por si hay alguna duda, soy yo xDDDDD ya me gustaría, ya xD. No, a ver. Si tenéis alguna duda, me preguntáis, o cualquier sugerencia, ¿vale?_

_En cuanto a drabbles, os tengo una noticia._

_Tengo miles de millones de tablas. Sé que estoy subiendo otra sobre Lily y Sirius, __Eres Pecado__. Cuando la termine, subiré unos drabbles sobre Lily, una serie pequeñita, de cinco, tan solo. Luego, otra de cinco, sobre Lily y Sirius. Y finalmente… una serie corta sobre Sirius (MI) Sirius Black xDDD_

_Solo os lo digo, porque sé que hay algunas a las que os gustan mis drabbles, es por eso, básicamente xD esto no os obliga a pasaros ni nada xD_

_Gracias, como siempre, por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Mañana cruzad los dedos por mi, que tengo examen._

_Os adoro._

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Ventana

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. El drabble si. No lo robes, o vendrá Kreacher y te violará._

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto la actualización de este fic._

_Muchísimas gracias, inconmensuables, a chukii, Jana Evans, Zory, Winn.91, Kry, clau, nagini-verde, MTBlack, Juupotter, Piofa, Dany Hogg y sel por los reviews en el drabble anterior. Gracias a millones._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Ventana**

* * *

Levanta la mirada y la fija en una nube que acaba de destapar a la luna casi llena. Se encoge sobre sí misma y se abraza las rodillas.

Casi no hace frío, pero ella tiene la piel de gallina. Lleva allí demasiado tiempo esperando. Como también lleva mucho tiempo esperando esa conversación.

Siente una pequeña corriente fría. La piel se le eriza bajo el pijama. Gira levemente la cabeza y lo ve acercarse. Parece no importarle que estén en pleno invierno y que haga un frío de narices. Va en pantalón de pijama. Sin nada por arriba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Sirius al verla llorando

Lily se seca las lágrimas con rudeza, y lo mira llena de tristeza.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sirius…-dice, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vale, si, Lily, tenemos que hablar… pero cuando me digas por qué lloras.

Ella cierra los ojos cuando una de las manos de Sirius, grandes y cálidas, le acaricia el pelo.

-Lloro de culpa, Sirius, de culpa… susurra antes de estallar en llanto, sollozando e hipando.

Sirius deposita un beso en su pelo. Sabe como se siente, porque él se siente exactamente igual. Sabe que lo que hacen no está bien, que James no se merece que le engañen. Porque está enamorado de Lily hasta el tuétano, y no se merece que su mejor amigo se ventile a su chica.

-James no se merece esto…-dice Lily ya mucho más calmada.

-Lo sé…-Sirius mira por la ventana una décima de segundo, antes de volverse hacia Lily, y, mientras enrosca el dedo índice, dice:-¿Qué propones?

Lily cierra los ojos. Ella quiere a James. Y a Sirius también.

-Tenemos que elegir, Sirius.-dice despacio. Con calma.

El chico alza una ceja, despacio.

-Tú dirás…-susurra luego.

-¿Qué prefieres?-respira hondo.-¿Seguir así pero con James al tanto de todo, o que cada uno siga su camino como si nada hubiese pasado?

Sirius respira hondo. Hay mil tías en el mundo. Cornamenta solo uno. Y una sola Lily también. Lily mira al cielo, a través de la ventan, y se baja del alfeizar en un instante.

Se miran a los ojos y alcanzan, con el entendimiento, que los dos han elegido lo mismo. Han elegido a James.

-Buenas noches, Sirius.-dice ella, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Que descanses, Lily.-responde él sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado nunca.

* * *

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. A mi no me gustan las rupturas. Y menos cuando los dos se quieren. Pero tuvieron que elegir, y James fue la decisión. En cuestión de lealtd, él es más importante. Besos! Gracias por leer!

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Dependencia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son re Rowling. Y no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a luna1415, Dany Hogg, Jana Evans, MTBlack y selenne por los reviews en este drabble. Muchísimas gracias, chicas, de verdad._

_Este va a ser cortito, pero creo que conciso. En dos días empiezo las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y estoy cagadita de miedo, aun que sea algo impropio de una Gryffindor._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Dependencia**

* * *

Nunca creyó que una sola mirada pudiese crear dependencia, y sin embargo, ahí está, rehuyendo esa mirada gris que la hace caer una y otra vez en las marismas del pecado, del engaño, del no saber, del no poder… evitarlo.

A veces intenta dominarse a sí misma. Fingir que esos ojos grises, cuando se encuentran con los suyos, verdes, no desatan un torrente de anticipación, como si ya estuviese sintiendo una lengua prohibida bañándole las clavículas con ansia.

A Lily no le gusta Sirius. De hecho, no le cae bien, siquiera. Para ella es simplemente el chico que pasa demasiado tiempo con su novio. El que le roba su atención, y el que la acorrala contra la pared cuando él no está, y la hace sudar, usando solo esa lengua. Esa jodida lengua suya.

Y aun que no le guste, o no quiera reconocer que le gusta. Depende de esa lengua. Porque está prohibida. Porque solo algo prohibido puede hacerla sentirse así.

* * *

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me gusta particularmente. Anda, si os ha gustado dejadme un review, vale? :pone ojitos: si no os ha gustado, dejádmelo también, y así me pillaré los dedos con la puerta del horno, como hace Dobby._

_Nah. Muchísimas gracias por leerme._

_Os adoro un mogollón._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Historia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro. Solo de divertirme._

_Muchísimas gracias a Jana Evans, Piofa, Kirshtafista y MTBlack por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble ocurre después de la muerte de los padres de Lily. Para que lo entendáis, Sirius está hablando de su tío Alphard. A mi me ha gustado especialmente, y con la relectura se me puso la piel de gallina. Espero que os guste a vosotras también._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Historia**

* * *

Le da una calada más al cigarro. Como si estuviese acostumbrado. De hecho, lo está; no en vano se pasa todos los sábados fumando con Lunático y Cornamenta, mientras Colagusano devora patatas fritas y hablan, a veces de culos, tetas y sexo, otras de sus familias, y otras, de lo que les preocupa; o lo que es lo mismo; de la guerra.

Pero esa noche es diferente. Esa noche no son cuatro. Son cinco. Están, como siempre, tirados en el suelo, entre cojines y almohadas, en el círculo que forman las cuatro camas alrededor de la estufa, con una ventana abierta, descalzos y en pijama, o bueno, con lo que cada uno utiliza para dormir.

Remus con su viejo pijama de franela, a cuadros azules oscuros y tostados. Le queda muy holgado y le hace parecer más pálido de lo que es en realidad. A su lado, con los pies encima del borde de la estufa, está Peter, con su pijama verde oscuro, de ositos marrones con bufandas rojas. Luego está él, Sirius, con un pantalón de algodón negro y nada por encima. Siempre duerme así. Si se pone algo más, siente como si estuviese atado. Y odia esa sensación. Y a su lado está James, con su pantalón rojo oscuro y su camiseta blanca, con ella. Con Lily, que está un tanto pegada a él.

La razón de que la pelirroja esté allí es bastante sencilla, y muy triste, en realidad. Hace menos de dos días, unos mortífagos atacaron la casa de Lily. En realidad, atacaron todo el barrio muggle en el que vivía. Casualidad o no. Sus padres están muertos. Y lo peor del caso, es que sus padres llevan muertos casi cuarenta y ocho horas, y Lily hace menos de dos que lo sabe.

Sirius se sorprendió de la fortaleza que demostró la chica al enterarse. Se limitó a fruncir los labios, de una forma muy parecida a la de McGonagall, cerrar los ojos durante lo que él cronometró como tres segundos, y respirar muy hondo.

Y nada más, ni una lágrima, ni un sollozo, ni un chillido. James se ha pasado la cena mirándola como si su novia estuviese a punto de estallar. Sirius también la miraba de la misma forma.

Hay algo, un brillo, en esos ojos verdes, que no presagia nada bueno. Es una mezcla de la opacidad de la tristeza y al mismo tiempo el brillo homicida de alguien que ya no tenía nada que perder. En esos ojos verdes, hay sed de venganza.

Sirius carraspea, rascándose la barriga, y se estira un poco, para agarrar el cigarro que Lunático le tiende. Tal vez sea el instinto del lobo, o que esos dedos largos están acostumbrados a tratar cosas delicadas, como plumas y pergaminos, porque nadie lía los porros como Remus Lupin.

Le da una calada, y retiene el humo durante unos momentos, sintiendo el cosquilleo en el fondo del pecho y en la nariz. Luego lo suelta lentamente, y sonríe. Sabe que a Lily no le gusta que fumen porros. En realidad, no le gusta que James fume, ni a James le gusta demasiado fumarlos, pero él mismo reconoce que también relaja… a veces.

Y con un poco de marihuana en su interior, se le suelta la lengua, y entonces, es imposible que se le ate de nuevo.

-Un hombre me dijo una vez…-empieza. Logra que Peter se siente derecho, y que Lily enfoque en él su mirada perdida. James desliza una mano por el brazo desnudo de su novia, al tiempo que Lunático se gira, para atender un poco mejor.-… que para sobrevivir en nuestro mundo, tendríamos que estar en guerra permanente…-dice con voz queda.

-Sirius… no creo que…-empieza James. Pero Lily le pone una mano sobre los labios, y con un pequeño movimiento de la comisura derecha de su boca, remedo de sonrisa, le indica que siga.

-Me dijo que en el mundo mágico hay tres tipos de personas: los que ansían el poder, con todas sus fuerzas… como ese querido amigo nuestro.-le da otra calada al cigarro.-Voldemort…-echa el humo.-Luego, están las personas que temen el poder, y temen a aquellos que lo ansían… que lo recolectan…-su mano se pasea, lentamente, por su abdomen, arriba y abajo.-Y luego están los que luchan contra aquellos que lo ansían. Los que quieren justicia, los que quieren el equilibrio…

-Nosotros.-dice Peter tímidamente.

-Si, nosotros, Pet.-reconoce Sirius.- Ese hombre me dijo también que hay muchas formas de luchar en esa guerra. La más común de ellas, es oponiéndose de forma directa. Como nosotros. Como Dumbledore.-dice, con un timbre de orgullo en la garganta.-Pero hay otros, como el hombre que me contó esto, que están metidos en el régimen del poder. Viven rodeados de él, pero no lo ansían… no lo desean… simplemente lo utilizan para, como nosotros, hacer justicia.

-¿Y no sería mejor que intentasen utilizar ese poder para derrocar a los que lo poseen, para que todo sea igualitario-dice Remus, en voz baja.

-Es imposible que todos tengamos el poder, Remus… hay gente que lo teme, y gente que lo ansía… y mientras haya gente que lo teme, siempre habrá gente que tenga más del que le corresponde…

-Sirius, me estoy perdiendo.-dice Peter en voz baja.

-Todo esto se resume, Colagusano, en que tenemos que luchar. Hay un hijo de puta que quiere poder, y no le importa atropellar a la gente para conseguirlo, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro, Canuto, no soy del todo tonto.-dice Peter hinchándose de orgullo.-Tenemos que ir a la guerra.

-Y no sería mejor que os mantuvieseis a salvo.-dice Lily. Tiene la voz partida en unos cien mil trozos de dolor. Y sigue, todavía entera. Rabia y venganza bullendo en su interior.-Quitando a mi hermana, sois toda la familia que me queda… y no quiero que os metáis en una guerra.-dice, con firmeza.

James deposita un beso en el pelo rojo de Lily, y Sirius siente la rabia contenida de su propia voz al hablar:

-Lily, nosotros no vamos a la guerra. La guerra vino a nosotros. Al meterse contigo, se han metido con todos. Y si es necesario, lucharemos por ti.

Lo juraron solemnemente.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Es mi favorito hasta la fecha, y la verdad es que no sé por qué. Muchos besos y gracias por leerme. Os adoro._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Secreto

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que salen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling, en su totalidad, y yo no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, tan solo quiero divertirme._

_Muchísimas gracias a **Piofa** por el review en la viñeta anterior. Siento mucho, de verdad, haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Prometo que intentaré que no pase de nuevo._

_Esta viñeta se llama **Secreto**, y he intentado plasmar un secreto entre Lily y Sirius, o algo así... Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Secreto**

* * *

Es un secreto a voces, de esos que ninguno de los dos calla pero tampoco admite. Es lo típico que sabe todo el mundo y al mismo tiempo todo el mundo prefiere ignorarlo.

El único que no está al tanto es James. Y es mucho mejor así, porque si el cervatillo se enterase de que a Sirius le ponen cachondo las pecas de Lily, su amistad se vería resentida.

-¿A dónde vas, Canuto?-pregunta el chico de gafas, asomando la cabeza por entre las cortinas de su cama. Son cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pero Cornamenta tiene el sueño ligero.

-He quedado con una Ravenclaw preciosa.-susurra metiéndose el Mapa del Merodeador dentro del pantalón.

James no dice nada más. Se mete en cama y vuelve a dormirse, o al menos, eso supone Sirius. Él se limita a salir del dormitorio. Siente un nudo de culpabilidad, pero se le pasa cuando llega a la Sala Común.

Lily está allí, más blanca en la oscuridad que a la luz del día. No es una Ravenclaw, pero podría. Tiene el pelo rojo pero besa como los ángeles. Y Sirius quiere dejar de sentirse culpable. Porque si, engaña a James; pero no puede engañarse a sí mismo. Necesita a Lily. Y eso lo decide en las tres décimas de segundo que le lleva subirle el borde del camisón hasta la cintura.

Ella suelta un respingo.

-Tienes las manos heladas.-dice, sonriendo en medio del beso.

-Tengo otras cosas calientes.-la voz de Sirius suena más ronca de lo que debería, y los labios de Lily se adueñan del lóbulo de su oreja.

Los dedos del chico bucean bajo su ropa interior, y ella gime, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

-Pues demuéstrame esas cosas calientes, Black.-dice ella, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, grises. Jadea y Sirius quiere follársela ya. No le importa tener el pijama todavía puesto.

La sienta en la repisa de la ventana y le abre las piernas, bajándose levemente el pantalón del pijama. No hace tanto frío como debería en una noche de diciembre, mientras nieva.

Pero de repente, todo se vuelve todavía más caliente, y Sirius no sabe si Lily lo aprieta contra ella, o es el que la estrecha contra sí, solo sabe que dentro de la novia de su mejor amigo todo es más caliente, todo más dulce. Sus besos saben a menta.

Y al cabo de un rato, desaparece la culpabilidad. Solo quedan sus muslos llenos de pecas y su pelo rojo. Sus labios rosados y dulces jadeando en su oído. Y el gemido final, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoya contra el cristal.

Él se queda quieto durante un rato. Respirando en la pecosa piel de su cuello. El pelo rojo de Lily le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, y Sirius le rodea la cintura con un brazo, antes de besarla, lento, suave y profundo, como todo lo que hacen.

Luego sale de ella, le coloca bien el camisón y la acompaña a las escaleras. Ya no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos. Se limita a besarla despacio. A rozar sus narices cuando se separan.

Guardan el secreto. Si. Con culpabilidad.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi, en lo personal, me ha gustado mucho. Espero que, si sí, o si no, me lo digáis en un review. Hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Besitos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Impulso

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este drabble me pertenece. Son de JKRowling, la maestra. No escribo nada de esto con ánimo de lucro. Sólo busco un poco de diversión para mí y para quien quiera leerme._

_Sé que no tengo perdón. Llevo desde el 2 de septiembre del año pasado sin actualizar esta serie de drabbles. Y me merezco unos azotes por ello. O algo peor. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review =)_

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

**Impulso

* * *

**

Manos aceleradas. Como siempre. Manos que resbalan por su piel, ávidas. Como si esa misma noche fuese a acabarse el mundo.

Dedos que rozan pecas. Dedos que las cuentan, una a una, en silencio, a oscuras.

Labios que se muerden, labios que beben unos de los otros mientras una cortina de pelo rojo cae sobre ellos y respirar entrecortadamente parece lo único posible en el mundo.

Manos, dedos y labios de Sirius, que recorren la piel, las pecas y los labios de Lily.

Aunque no deban. Aunque no quieran pero _tengan_ que hacerlo.

Miradas incendiarias delante de James. Miradas que llevan culpa. Que llevan miedo. Que prenden el fuego.

Un fuego que, en medio de un impulso, se apaga en forma de dos cuerpos enlazados entre traición y culpa.

Lily quiere a James, pero necesita a Sirius. Sirius quiere a James, pero no puede vivir sin los labios de Lily.

Y mientras ellos, entre impulsos, se consumen en secreto; ante él se miran culpables, casi, casi con miedo.

* * *

_Sé que ha sido corto, pero anyway. Espero que os haya gustado. Os quiero.

* * *

_

**Thaly.**


	8. Susurro

**Dislcaimer:** Ni Sirius ni Lily me pertenecen; son de la maestra, de JKRowling. No escribo esto con ánimo de lucro; sólo de pasar un buen rato, así que, que nadie se moleste en demandarme. Mi economía está en números rojos. Oh, sí, todo muy Gryffindor.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi vida se ha vuelto muy complicada en los últimos tiempos, y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo no pienso dejar mis fics abandonados. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el drabble anterior.

APB Productions presenta…

* * *

**Susurro

* * *

**

Sirius la mira, y siente que no es él quien tiene nombre de estrella.

De la mano de James, con esa piel tan blanca y el pelo tan rojo que debería estar prohibido. Con esa sonrisa dulce, cargada de cariño y que dedica a todo el mundo. Esos ojos verdes, que parecen esmeraldas.

Y se le encoge el alma hasta convertirse en un soplo de viento y volar, volar muy lejos, a algún lugar donde no exista el término fidelidad. El término traición.

Porque se siente mal pensando esas cosas, porque puede contar, desde lejos, todas sus pecas.

Porque cuando ella le sonríe, con dulzura, se siente volando hacia la luna.

Porque cuando la besa, a oscuras, en algún pasillo recóndito, con sus manos heladas cerradas tras su cuello, y los brazos rodeándole la cintura por completo, como queriendo fundirse con ella, le susurra _nena_, con la voz tomada, mientras ella respira agitada contra la piel de su cuello.

Porque Sirius querría fundirse con ella. Pero sabe que no puede. Que no debe.

Porque James la vio primero. James la quiso primero, y tal vez porque no pudo evitarlo, o tal vez porque él y James están unidos de una forma que va más allá de la mera explícación física, él la quiso después, aunque eso no implica que con menos intensidad.

Y la quiere. La quiere hasta el punto de que traiciona a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, por sus besos. Y ella no quiere. No debe, pero se estremece con cada roce de piel contra piel.

Porque James le llama _princesa_. Y él, él le llama _nena_. Entre susurros acelerados, con la piel ardiendo. Con la sangre en llamas.

Su nena.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y eso. Actualizaré pronto. Lo prometo.

* * *

_

**Thaly**


End file.
